inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TakatoEndou/Archive3
Archive: 1 and 2 ---- WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE !! Feel free to leave me a message if you have anything to ask or to discuss with me. Please make sure to sign your message and don't be rude. I will reply as soon as I'm online. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' Re:Archive I have done it for you~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 16:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 04:59, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kai Ya Takato XD Yer I have decided to use the new style as it will allow the users more freedom and be a lot more easier for me as the owner. Yer I know Taha left, its very sad, I can't believe it and at such an important time. I understand we should be thinking more careful about this and right now I am still thinking about weather or not teams is a good choice and if it is then should I pick them or should the users. Well I am still thinking about all of this but any help that you can give will be very appreciated. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 12:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Yer it really is :-( Yer I know it has to be atleast 6 teams with 2 users in each and if possible more. I know and I shall explain it to them but it shouldn't be that hard. Thank you that would help me out. Yer after we have the final number of users taking part then we can decide on if we should use this new, better style. Yes Takato this helps me a lot, thank you so much :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 19:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Close Thread It is closed now~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 15:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Nomination I am afraid I have to pass this one. Mainly because I am becoming so busy >_< Well anyway, good luck to you and hope you find some amazing members on your team! :D 16:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:B.R I have blocked him~ I was about to block him when I saw your message XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:44, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ It is okay~ ^_^ I had rollbacked the page in no time XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 05:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Teams Hey Takato I don't know if you've seen NG 改 lately but there are 16 members ready to join. Now in your style it said we needed 6 teams with 2 users so that makes 12 users however with 16 I hope we will be alright. I don't know if having more is a problem but please tell me what you think? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 23:03, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh well thats good but the thing is I ended the nominations for taking part in MSPD 改. However with 16 users I think we could make it work however if you don't mind is there a way to make it 2 teams instead of 3 teams taking part in each Round? See with 16 users 8 teams can be made of 2 users each so that way we can have easier Rounds. However because this is your new style that should help out 改 I don't want to mess up anything so if its needed for 3 teams to take part then I could ask both Dark and Adventure if they wanted to join in on 改 instead of being subs, or I could keep the nominations going until we reach 18. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 02:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Well your right 3 teams would be better for that. Really well if it is possible then yer maybe we can do it with just 2 or 4 teams in 1 Round. OK then I think I understand what you mean. So say if for example Team A debated for Kirino and Team B debated for Kariya and then users would rate the teams and if say Team A got 55 points and Team B got 45 points then that would make Kirino and Team A the winners. However if in the next Round Team C and D both debated for Tsurugi Kyousuke then the winning character would be obvious but would the users have to rate the teams and then decide who debated for Kyousuke better? Well the thing is I am not that paitent but I am very busy so I can wait however there are some users who are too excited to wait. I don't want them to be dissappointed by making them wait. I think if we can do it with 16 users then we might as well leave it and see if we can get anymore subs coming in as we only have 2. Also I was wondering how I should set up each Round. I was thinking something like this. Round 1 (All-rounder Round) Team A Vs Team B After that one user from each team tells us who they are debating for or I could ask the Captains a day before so I could add it in. I'm not too sure XD ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 15:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok then that seems easy and yer it does resemble the old playing style. Oh really, oh so I make the Round and then the teams decide who they are debating for. Ok then I see so it can be any number but it must be equal. Well I do like how it looks and also even though Team X and Y and debating for the same character and Team Z arn't it doesn't matter because everyone will rate them on the individual teams right? I think I can use this because it should help out, the only problem is that 改 is gonna be a long looking blog game XD Thanks Takato, oh and congrats on becoming Captain, I hope you will accept it. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 14:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yer I'm glad as well. Ok then I understand it now. Thats great I'm glad this new style gives off more freedom, now all the choices are up to the users. Sure I think giving them one day is smarter and much better so I will do that. Ok then when you say tab do you mean like how I did the groups on that table for MSPD? ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 15:17, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see I get what you want me to do. Well then I think that I can do. Yer your right it will. Yer that could be better and yep that way we can look at the ratings easier. Yep I will then make a seperate table for the rating points. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 03:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Takato. I'm glad they were good choices, I guess something good came out of MSPD. Well I still want to do 8 teams however if Leo really wants to be in a solo team then I can do 9 teams with Leo and anouther user in a single team each and then we could have 7 teams of 2 users each. But I do still want 8 teams so I think I will do that. Now I only have 2 Captains left and I have thought about Kariya already but also Matatagi. He did take part in MSPD and he is really eager to take part, plus I think if I don't let him become a Captain he might want to quit 改. I do believe in chances I mean Tenma was given the chance to be Captain and he has been a good one so maybe by giving Matatagi a chance it could work. Well I will think over my 2nd choice for Captain weather it will be Matatagi or not. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 21:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yer well I did think of him a lot I mean first I knew to pick Kariya because of MSPD however I found it a challenge to decide between Fubuki, Shadix and Matatagi. However after going over what they all did in MSPD I decided on Fubuki. Thats true it would be better however the thing is I now have to see who else would want to be in a solo team. If I had to guess anyone it would be Sam, Lord or even you. Considering you all have great skill as debating and countering. True after looking at them theres clearly only one person left for the job. However I have to think over if I should do this or not. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 03:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: CS game pic Sure! They are from TruePyroShad from YouTube. Sometimes there are others, but I forgot them, as they only do it casually. I download their videos and take screencaps. (No problem! "Stay curious in an unknown world!" ^^) 13:22, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi Takuto! Hirotoash13 (talk) 14:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hello Takato. It seems that your userpage violates the Manual of Style. Please consider fixing this in a time span of 30 days, or else an admin will have to forcibly change it. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '09:11/08.20.2013 No mistake has been done, your userpage violates the first and the fore most rule : Limit the images in your profile to a maximum of 5 (userbox images not included). Your userpage contains 10 files in total, out of which 3 are of userboxes. 7 files on the userpage violate the first rule. Just if you are wondering, these 7 files include: 5 TCG files and 2 video files. Regards, Sam. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:34/08.20.2013 Even though it is written images, I am pretty sure I had once asked Lord about this and she replied that anything, whether is an image, gif or video, everything should add up to 5. I know the Manual of Style states images only, but I asked you to remove some files just because Lord had once said it to me. I don't know if I should even continue this pointless conversation initiated by me further, though, I'll ask Lord as soon as she is online. Either she had been mistaken or the Manual of Style needs to be updated. Apologies from my side. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '10:47/08.20.2013 Yes..i know and i am also looking forward.. Hirotoash13 (talk) 12:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thread The thread has been closed~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:19, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keshin Usage Ya Takato~! Yeah, they have~ When a Keshin has a shoot hissatsu, the Keshin will be a Shoot Keshin, same for the others~ I have checked the japanese name of the usage and they are the same as shoot, dribble, block and catch~ I hope I have explained it well XD~ Also, I am the one who had added those things XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:32, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear that I have explained it well~ XD I was surprised that nobody had added it yet before I did XD~ Ah okay XD~ Thanks~! :D I am hoping to reach the 100.000 edits someday XD~ It will take long though~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so~! ;D Thanks~ You too ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:05, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Takato! What are you planning to do ahead... My school has opened so I am really confused!!! :| Leo Roars! 14:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Leo Roars! 05:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Delete Blog Yeah, I have just seen it~ Yup, if he won't change it in 12 hours, I will delete his blog~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) .... I just seen that you also requested to Lord to delete my blog.You are against me too now?You aren't as nice as I believed... Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 19:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Humph,you are all rude to me,and you call MY attidute not acceptable...humph.. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 19:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Keshin Damage Sorry for not noticing it ^^' Unfortunately, K. Dribble and Block waza do not have Keshin Damage as they use the Keshin Battle system to fight their values out and not the normal/other one. Hope that I could help 'ya. ^_^ 19:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC)